User blog:Little-Red/Vilest Antagonists
after doing a Tragic Antagonists blog I've decide to do my personal take on what I consider some of the most vile antagonists in our lore - these are the exact opposite of the Tragic Antagonists and are strong contenders for Complete Monster status.. for sake of neutrality I do not include any of my own characters in this blog and this is by far not the end-all of who is who in our vile villain categories - this is just a small sample of villains so utterly horrific I had to add them here. Arodnap Surpassing even Misery in sheer monstrous capability I can safely say Arodnap is one of, if not the single most, twisted antagonist to ever appear in Villains Lore - she is very, very NSFW when you get into her motives and her madness but even at her tamest she is the stuff of nightmares. Arodnap is a demon who embodies Inferno's dark half far more than Inferno Jr. or Inferno II could, she surpasses Inferno in almost every aspect save his capability to love - something Arodnap can't understand.. a psychopath of the highest order Arodnap is not insane but evil : allow me to explain this as some will wonder what I mean.. to be insane one must follow alien logic, Arodnap knows torture is wrong.. she knows the suffering of others is immoral but it pleases her.. she knows what she's doing is wrong yet it gives her pleasure.. that, I'm afraid, is evil. What's worse is Arodnap can never be "cured" because evil can never truly be "treated", she's not performing a cosmic role like Misery - she's not driven insane like Artist or Equinox and although she can often share Warmonger's "charm" she often plunges herself so deep into the twisted and macabre her charm fades and she becomes geniunely gruesome, even for the reader. Arodnap's ultimate goal is to wipe out all life and remake the universe with Inferno - a blasphemous Adam and Eve - a few other antagonists want similar but Arodnap is uniquely twisted when you realize the man she's obsessed with is, by all intents and purposes, her little brother and even with Equinox's manipulations Arodnap has grown far beyond a pawn and gleefully twists the fates of billions for her own amusement. As for listing her deeds, here is just a small list of what she's done: murdered Ratastosk and tore down the Life Tree, killed Bubonus and sunk Tartarus into complete anarchy, forced Inferno into becoming part of a blasphemous "anti-God" that almost tore Avalon apart, gleefully tore Rose and the Resistance apart and nearly destroyed Wonderland.. tormented Kane over his love for Nova and made Evil itself wary enough to keep her in chains for most of Shadow of Death.. plus many, many more I can't think of just now. Misery the cosmic embodiment of emotional torment, Misery is one of the most malicious beings in existence, save for one saving grace - she never takes a life (or does so with extreme reluctance) : this saving grace doesn't save her in the slightest though as it arguably makes her even more evil than.. well.. Evil itself. Misery can only exist when a person is alive, when they die they no longer suffer, thus Misery fights bitterly for life to continue because she must feed on the living - this is where we begin to see how vile Misery is as a concept. For, in essence, Misery is a parasite of unequalled intelligence and unfathomable reach - she is pure evil and doesn't feel burdened by law nor chaos.. she does anything to not only survive but dominate and she is rightfully reverred and reviled in equal measures as one of the most powerful demonic forces in all of existence. There is, obviously, a case for Misery being a "necessary evil" but she is far, far too intelligent and creative in her use of unthinkable actions to simply be "doing her job" : Misery is Satan - the ultimate enemy to mankind.. we have innumerable Devils (Sin, Drifter, Evil etc) but Misery fits the role of Satan more than most of these beings and is definitely the most prolific in terms of trying to conquer and ruin the mortal world. Listing Misery's deeds would be pointless, every single time a character's heart is broken or the pain of rejection hits.. every tear a child sheds and every cruel word a bully spits at someone different is a product of Misery and sustains her. King Equinox King Equinox was a monster in life and in death he became a demon, yet for all his acts of genocide and devil-worship what made Equinox stand out as truly vile was the shocking depictions of child-abuse he inflicted upon Inferno from an early age. Xenophobic and violent, Equinox had no place for a "foundling" like Inferno - whose dark pelt and demonic wings was enough to mark him as "deviant" in Equinox's mind, thus instead of caring for him he regularly beat and abused him to the point Inferno began to lose hope.. if it was not for Titania (Kaosa in disguise) Inferno may well of given up altogether and for that Equinox earns a special place in the vile antagonists : a man who nearly drove a young boy to suicide, simply for looking different. Artist Artist may of been a "good" Toon once but unlike Betwixt he doesn't invoke sympathy as his corruption by the Presence caused a far darker madness than even Betwixt - a madness that twisted Artist into something more demonic than cartoon. Artist is cruel, homicidal and apparently quite loyal to the Presence - this means Artist takes pride in not only killing and torture but in destroying the things in existence that make life worthwhile : things like happiness, love and loyalty.. as is shown by his destruction of Suzie and Betwixt's young love. Warmonger Warmonger is the "son" of Violence and Bloody Mary - known by many names across innumerable worlds his favored name on Earth was once Ares and his "parents" often refer to him by his Absolute name of Massacre. Just knowing these simple facts are enough to show Warmonger is high on the list of "bad guys" - what makes him truly vile is he goes about murder and mayhem with childlike glee unless angered : he takes joy in pain, he literally feeds off war - just like Violence and Bloody Mary he is not just a concept but truly enjoys his malignant role in the universe. Warmonger is also like Misery in the fact he is responsible for unimaginable crimes - every single war that has ever occured in the mainstream universe can, at least in theory, be linked to him.. starting with the Eodians and going as far as things such as War-Cry, Superhuman War and even events such as Shadow of Death. Voice no list can be complete without at least mentioning Voice - the concept itself has been done many times, a stellar tyrant who seeks to eliminate all freewill from existence and who, while being against "gods and aliens" has become the God of his own multiverse. What makes Voice different however is the sheer brutality he employs, he is lawful evil of the most putrid - using order to wipe out any and all deviations from his own plan and although he evolves with time his basic program remains the same: to wipe out individuality and replace it with his own infernal image. If Voice had his way existence would be utterly worthless, every man woman and child would be put into labor camps and brainwashed into serving Voice - converted either into soldiers, slaves or "Neo-Humans" they would praise Voice and obey day and night : every thought would be monitored, even dreams would be his to control.. any who displeased him would die and even loyal soldiers could be forced to die at any point to prove loyalty to the Voice. It's little wonder then that when Voice does appear in the mainstream multiverse he is almost always universally opposed (save for brief alliances with beings like Misery or Eclipse) - Voice is a true alien invader who has no place in the mainstream multiverse, whose very presence is a blight to Creation and must be opposed for Life itself to continue. Category:Blog posts